The major requirement of this contract is to provide support to the NCI, DCP Protocol Information Office (PIO), to process clinical trial documents submitted by clinical investigators and their staff for review by the medical and scientific staff of the Division of Cancer Prevention (DCP). The Contractor will abstract key elements into the DCP database; schedule and support review meetings; send review decisions to clinical sites; and track the development,implementation, and completion of clinical studies.